You've Got Mail
by Arianax3
Summary: I never wanted to fall for the pink obssessed ditz, it just sort of happened. Now, I've got to make my feelings known before the others do and she's leaving in just a few weeks! At this point, Tentomon, these e-mails are the only thing keeping me sane."


**A/N:** Helllllo, I'm here with my first digimon story in a loooong time. Actually, it's my first story in quite a while. This is a Koumi/Michi/Jyoumi since there's not enough of those out there if you ask me. :D The story takes place with seventeen year old Izzy Izumi after the second season and his e-mails to his digi-buddy. Please excuse any mistakes made that contradict the series seeing as I'm just rewatching the first season after over four years.

I'm not sure if this will be the final name for the story, it's kind of corny, haha.

Anyways, without further delays, I present to you:_ You've Got Mail._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish though!

**Digimon Can E-mail? **

"Izzy! Over here, Izzy!"

I cringed at the high pitched wail of my name. Reluctantly, I turn my body to discover the flailing arms of a girl clad in pink, beckoning to me.

"Izzy Izumi, you get over here right now and give me a proper welcoming! I haven't seen you in ages!" The energetic spirit squealed, letting her bags down by her feet.

Okay, maybe I should back up. You know, give you the whole story about why I'm stuck here at the airport on a gorgeous Saturday morning when I could be locked away in my room with my trusty laptop. Two words: Mimi Tachikawa.

I guess it all started when Mimi's father bought her that PiBook. Boy, is it a nice model too. Top notch, really. Unfortunately, Mimi can barely work a microwave let alone a complicated notebook computer. Anyways, as always, when Mimi needs help with anything technological at all—and I really mean _anything, _you think I was joking about the microwave?—she comes to none other than: Me. Not a problem, right? Helping a friend is always good you would think.

Think again.

Well, it started as just a few questions here and there on the basics. Then, I had to help her set up her blasted internet connection. Oh, and she just _couldn't_ live unless I walked her through how to shop online. The girl had me on the phone halfway through the night every night for about a month! You can only imagine my phone bills.

It seemed that she had asked every question imaginable, there was no possible way for her to conjure up any new questions on how to operate the blasted thing. I had even shown her how to access the digital world and communicate with Palmon through the web. She was all set and ready and for a few weeks there, I had even gotten some sleep.

I hadn't even realized that I hadn't heard from Mimi in over two weeks I was so busy enjoying the tranquility. And then I got that dreaded call in the dead of the night.

"Izzy, I'm on this website and I have a question about something." I could hear her typing away on the computer.

Irritated, I switched the lamp on and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

That girl really needs to read up on the different time zones in Japan and America.

"What is it, Mimi?" I yawned, "I'm surprised you even made it this long without my assistance. Impressive."

"What's that supposed to mean?! That I can't take care of myself?" She screeched, obviously offended, "I'll have you know that I've-"

"Mimi, it was a joke. You know, those things I rarely take a crack at?" I laughed nervously, attempting to calm her. Boy, was she getting worked up. "Anyways, what do you need?"

By that point, I was fully awake. Stretching, I placed my bare feet on the cold wooden floor and examined the floorboards.

"Okay, so I'm on this travel site and I've already compared prices and all and, well, I've checked my expenses and it is almost summer vacation and…" She took a long pause, "I'm coming to Japan!" She cheered, practically breaking my ear drum with the volume of her voice.

I froze.

Mimi was coming here? Here, as in, Japan? It had been so long since I'd seen the electric pink-haired girl and I guess you could say I was…_excited. _I mean, we _had_ become closer over the course of the month of late night phone calls. Yeah, this could be…_fun_. Maybe the gang could get together like old times even.

"Oh, and I need you to come pick me up at the airport on Saturday."

Excitement over.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. 'How do you expect me to drop all of my plans to come get you on such short notice?' Well, you know me, procrastinator extraordinaire!" She prodded, sugar-coating her destruction of my weekend. "I was going to tell you weeks ago, but I got caught up shopping online. I swear, that credit card will be the death of me."

I groaned into the receiver.

This girl actually expected me to give up my Saturday to go pick her preppy butt up from the airport? And that's not the end of it, believe me. I know that once I get her it won't just be to drop her off at home. She'll come up with some bright idea to go shopping or sight seeing or 'bond'. Not that hanging around a pretty girl like her is something I wouldn't enjoy doing, it's just that I had big plans with my laptop for this Saturday. Oh, and the fact that the pretty girl is _Mimi_. And we don't share a common idea of fun. Not even close.

There was no way I'd do it. There had to be someone else she could ask. I mean, Joe has a car too, he could go pick her up. He just adores her. Or Tai, they could take the subway home together. Anyone but me! I was not going to sacrifice my Saturday for Mimi. No way, no how.

…And well, I guess you know how that ended.

"Oh, hey Mimi." I sighed, barely audible. So much precious time wasted, seeing as Mimi missed her first flight and the second was delayed an hour.

"Izzy!"

She barely gave me a moment's notice, as quickly as my name had escaped her mouth she tackled me. Geeze, is that girl a strong. She nearly tumbled me to the ground with the force of her impact. Instantaneously, she took me into her clutches, trapping me in a suffocating embrace. Struggling to keep my balance, I limply patted her on the back. Yeah, I know, pathetic. The girl had nearly torn me apart after having not seen me in almost a year and all I could reciprocate was a measly pat on the back.

"I-I missed you so much!" She sniffled, apparently holding back tears—and not doing a very good job, if you ask me—as her hold became firmer.

"Uh, Mimi, you're holding me a little too tight." I mumbled, nudging her off. I was really just looking for any excuse to evade the whole mushy, crying episode. It's not that I don't mind a friendly hug if that's what you're thinking. And, boy, did she smell good. Just like strawberries, actually. Eh, if that's not too weird or anything.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." She breathed. Almost unwilling, she withdrew herself from me. Only a few tears were left in her light honey eyes and immediately, I began to feel sorry for cutting her welcoming embrace short.

She wiped a lingering teardrop from her porcelain cheek and a small smile formed upon her heavily glossed, luscious lips. I carefully examined the girl's features. Her cheeks, though overlaid with bronzer, retained a pinkish color. She had perfectly plucked brows aloft her large, made-up eyes. Man, were her eyes a gorgeous color. They were a translucent golden brown that mirrored a sincere spirit. Certainly, if Mimi had existed back in DaVinci's time she would've been the subject of the Mona Lisa—or rather: The Mimi Lisa.

"Izzy, you're staring."

Abruptly, I snapped out of it. I guess I hadn't realized that I was staring. How embarrassing. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just thinking, you know how I easily get lost in my thoughts."

"Of course, happens to everyone. Well, not so much to me, unless I'm thinking about a really cute top!" She giggled, seemingly joking. However, you never really know with Mimi if she's really joking or not. I'd like to hope no one talks about shopping that much and actually be serious though.

"Oh, Izzy, you've gotten so tall since I last saw you." She continued, "Keep this up and you'll be a tree."

As she talked, she spun a finger around a section of her long, curly hair. I noticed that she had returned to her former auburn locks. I preferred this much more than cotton candy pink with stars on her. My eyes scanned her apparel up and down. She was dressed in a casual pink cardigan, a white tank top hugging her slender midsection underneath. Her light wash jeans fit snugly to her curves and her feet were garnished in metallic stilettos. Wow, did her legs look miles long.

Wait, woah, I was not just checking Mimi out was I? Of course not. I was merely scientifically noting the changes her body had undergone since I'd last seen her. Yeah, that's all.

I cleared my throat, hoping she hadn't noticed my extended 'research'. "So, you want to get out of here or should we stick around and enjoy the smell of feet and floor cleaner a bit longer?"

Mimi tittered, and reached down for her bags, apparently accepting my proposal of finally exiting this terrible place. Suddenly, my gentleman senses kicked in. I couldn't allow a lady to carry her own bags out to the car, no matter if it was only a short walk. Even Mimi, being just a friend, deserved a proper man to convey her luggage for her. So, I swiftly took her bags from her hands and flashed her a polite smile.

"Oh, Izzy, you don't have to." She affirmed, "You've done enough for me. After all, you did come all this way to come get me."

"Don't worry about it. It's was nothing." I fibbed, concealing the fact that I had diminished my weekend for this mistress. However, I guess I didn't mind so much anymore. Seeing Mimi after so long kind of trumped my plans for another lonely Saturday fiddling with the computer. Amazing.

The two of us walked out to the car, updating one another on each other's lives over the past year. She asked about how everyone back in Odaiba was doing and even how Tentomon was. Speaking of Tentomon, I hadn't talked to him in what seems like months. I should drop him a line sometime this weekend.

We got to the car and I loaded the luggage into my car's microscopic trunk. It was a struggle, but I finally got everything to fit. Leave it to Mimi to pack separate baggage for her shoes and clothes.

"When I get to my cousin's I just _have_ to e-mail Palmon. She's so excited that I'm here with you guys. Now if only our digimon could come here, then it'd really be a reunion." I opened the door of my junky, green two door car for Mimi, keeping up my whole gentlemen swagger.

Note to self: Save money for a sweeter ride.

"Oh, you e-mail Palmon, huh?" I asked, climbing into the driver's seat, impressed with the progress she had made operating her laptop. I remember when that girl could barely figure out how to turn the thing on.

"Yeah, Genai set up an e-mailing system for them. It's so easy to communicate now, thank god for computers." She raved, "I'm sure you already knew about it though, no need to repeat it."

Actually, I had no idea digimon could e-mail now. But rather than let her know that, I'll just go along with it.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Speaking of, I was gonna e-mail Tentomon when I got home. It's been a while."

I hadn't actually been planning to e-mail him, but now that Mimi had let me in on this whole e-mailing thing, I was certainly going to try it out the minute I was home.

"Yeah, but surely you don't need to be home right now, right?"

"Uh, I guess not. What do you have in mind?" I replied. I was feeling actually kind of relieved that my prediction had been correct and Mimi did not want to be left at her cousin's right away. It could be like old times, two buddies hanging around and having fun. Yeah, this would be fun.

"Let's go sightseeing! Or even better: Shopping!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

I sighed, that wasn't exactly my idea of fun. Not even close. But she was only going to be here for a few weeks and this would probably be our only time alone to hang out without the old gang so, I guess I could suck it up just for today. Not that I actually _want_ to be alone with Mimi. Well, I do, but only in an old friend reunited kind of way. I don't mind either way, really, it's just simpler to catch up and focus on one another when it's just us. Yeah, that's all.

Mimi let out a gentle yawn, her eyelids beginning to droop, and sank down into the seat. "Wake me when we're there…You know, I really missed you, Izzy, this'll be a good chance to bond." She murmured, silently drifting off to sleep.

A warm, red blush came to my cheeks. I had never really thought I would be one for Mimi to miss. I mean, I know she probably missed everyone, but for her to stress so much how she missed me exclusively feels strange. Strange, but kind of nice. A small smile came upon my lips as I listened to the pink princess breathe. She must've been exhausted after her flight.

This situation sure has taken a turn for the best. I had imagined it to be an unpleasant morning away from my research, but it turned out to be not so bad. I don't even mind that I'm going to be spending the afternoon shopping for dresses and other woman's apparel. Once I stopped thinking of the task as nuisance and more as a fun reunion, I warmed up to it all. I'm actually kind of glad that her father bought her that laptop, if not, maybe she wouldn't be here right now, napping peacefully next to me. Not a bad outcome if you ask me. Boy, am I going to have a lot to tell Tentomon when I get home.

I guess I had almost forgotten how much I had missed Mimi after she left for New York. That's one feeling I'll make sure consider when I watch her go this time around.


End file.
